sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Of The Sky Episode 16 / Transcript
See the cold version It was in the afternoon of a new day as Ruby, Amber and Topaz were meeting up with the others, who waited for them in front of their school grounds. “I have never been at Shiro’s.” Ruby started thinking and looked up to the clouded sky. “Why should you have anyway? It’s our rival school.” Topaz shook her head and shrugged. “But, well, yeah. I just mean, I’m kinda curious if it looks different from our school.” Ruby sighed and explained her thought. “I’m pretty sure it does. The Shiro Private Middle School is quite old after all.” Amber nodded and slightly looked at Ruby. “I also heard it seems quite European and nothing like a Japanese school.” Topaz added with a quite curious tone. “Japanese school or not. I wonder if Diamond is alright.” Scarlet mumbled as she looked out of Ruby’s bag. “She looked quite mixed up when we last saw her.” She added. “I’m sure she’ll be fine.” Ruby said calmly and pet Scarlet’s head. “I wouldn’t be so sure.” Topaz shook her head. “You never know how to deal with something that has such an impact on people.” She added concerned. OPENING While the three girls were on their way to the school, Sapphire and Diamond were waiting outside the school’s grounds for the others to arrive. “Does it really take that long, from Nijiiro, to come here?” Sapphire sighed impatiently. “This is the castle district. They live in the Asagao district, and their school is in the Chiboshi district. It’s no surprise it takes them longer than 5 minutes to get here.” Diamond replied calmly. “True, true. But that doesn’t change one thing…” Sapphire sighed. “One thing?” Diamond wondered quite curious and a little bit confused. “That you are acting different. I’ve noticed it the whole week! And you act like you don’t know what we’re talking about. This has to stop!” Sapphire shouted angrily, but seemed to be rather worried than angry. “Eh- ah. Well look who’s coming.” Diamond said with a nervous voice and pointed at the three girls who came closer to the school. “You are avoiding it again.” Sapphire mumbled. “Without any distractions, I can finally take care of the rainbow warrior curse.” Hollow mumbled confident as he looked at the candles burning in the center of the room. “Sure. I mean, it’s not like you screwed up before.” Break said unimpressed and looked at the burning candles. “What are you doing with the candles?” She mumbled surprised. “I’ve been reading for a while and stumbled across some old rituals.” Hollow replied and sounded quite proud of himself. “So you gonna rely on simple human fantasy in this fight? Wow. You will so screw up.” Break laughed and left the room. “Pathetic creature.” Hollow muttered. “You will see the impact of my power.” He added and slightly grinned. “She’s over there.” Sapphire then said and pointed at the soccer field of the Shiro Private Middle School. Even though the main building of the school was rather small for a Japanese school, the garden of the Shiro Private Middle School was surprisingly very big. It has especially been a surprise for Ruby. “That’s why it’s a private school.” Ruby nodded and sighed. “Your school is also a private school.” Diamond said calmly. “Yeah. But… not that kind of private!” Ruby added in a serious tone. “I didn’t know Emerald was playing soccer.” Topaz said. She, Amber and Sapphire went on and got already closer to the soccer field when Ruby was still being stunned by the school’s grounds. “She’s a Midorikusa after all.” Sapphire said proudly. “They are all crazy about sports.” She added. “Could it be that her father is Kanbayashi Isamu?” Amber wondered curiously. “The sport reporter, yes! Even though I never refer to him as Kanbayashi-san.” Sapphire shook her head. “That’s an interesting thing with the alias to keep your family away from work.” Topaz sighed. “It’s alright! Enough for today!” One of the girls shouted and then, the girls left the soccer field. Only Emerald ran into the opposite direction. “You’re here.” She said happily. “But you are also late.” She added quite energetic. “It’s not my fault.” Ruby said strictly. “Emerald, why did you never tell us, that you play soccer?” Ruby then wondered curiously. “Hm, well. I intended to. But it never seemed to work out. Besides. You know now. That’s all that counts, right?” She added and opened her ponytail. “It’s too bad that it’s so late already. But if you want to, we can still spend some time until the sun sets.” Emerald suggested. “Ah, the setting sun, when the sky turns orange.” Amber said and sounded like she enjoyed the thought of it. “Sounds like a plan. Let’s enjoy the sun as long as it lasts for this year.” Amber added with a serious tone. Later, the sun was already setting and the sky above Feather Castletown has turned orange, just like Amber has said it before. The group has stopped at the Blue Moon Park to rest a little. “Ah, I can’t believe there’s still so much to do in this small town.” Sapphire said impressed and sat down. “I wouldn’t call Feather Castletown a small town tho.” Emerald giggled. “Ah, yeah. The downtown.” Sapphire sighed. “It’s so impressive, I also tend to forget that it is part of Feather Castletown.” Ruby added and nodded at Sapphire. “Actually, the people of the downtown like to refer to it as Feather Downtown. Very simple minded if you ask me.” Amber said and shook her head. “The downtown of Feather Castletown has only been developed in the late 1970s. Do you know that? Until then, it was just a small part of the Feather Castletown we know.” Diamond explained calmly. “And I thought it would have always been the bigger part of the town.” Sapphire sighed. Then, the environment around the girls has turned dark. Only the sky above their heads still had its natural color. The girls looked around, looking for someone who would attack them any moment, but there was no one to be seen. Then, around them, five candles, five gigantic, burning candles appeared. Together, the candles formed a pentagon and a pentagram with the girls in the center of it. “What’s going on now? Witchcraft?!” Ruby shouted and looked around. “Geez! We are the warriors of the rainbow! Not legendary witches!” She shouted and took out her Color Commune. Following Ruby’s the other girls also put out their Color Communes and transformed into Pretty Cure. “Our powers to protect the colors of the rainbow! We are the Guardian Angels Of The Sky!” Then, the girls looked around. They were waiting for a Katahowa to attack, however, no monster was coming. Not even an attack or an evil laughter could be heard. “That’s strange.” Crimson said surprised and sounded quite confused. “They didn’t just randomly send up gigantic candles for nothing, Crimson.” Saffron shook her head and sighed. “They are either to distract or to trap us.” Cyan agreed with Saffron. “I see!” Crimson said understanding and nodded. “Well then, that means that there is a Katahowa around and we just have to find it.” She said determined and wanted to walk out of the circle of candles. However, as she got a little too far away from the center, she was stopped by a large wall formed of magical energy. “It seems it’s not that easy.” Sienna sighed. Crimson then turned around and shouted, “Don’t just laugh or shake your head at me! Do something too!” “Alright, alright. So, what do we do?” Sienna wondered and turned to another candle. “It looks like the wall is produced by the light of the candles.” Whitney said thinking. “In many cultures, people believe that candles have magical powers. However, their powers are only active when the candles are burning.” She added calmly and nodded at the others. “So all we have to do, is to extinguish the candles.” Azure nodded at herself. “But how are we supposed to do that? We can’t reach them while being trapped inside here.” Saffron thought. “I don’t think our powers would help a lot other. Fire would lit up the candles, electricity could do worse and light isn’t helping when fighting a flame either.” Whitney mumbled as she was thinking about a solution. “We still have got the power of water and the power of wind.” Azure added into their conversation in a thinking tone. “Can you create a balls of water?” Cyan suddenly asked. “Water?” Azure wondered surprised. “Yes, I’m gonna use it together with a little wind power of mine to get it out of the barrier.” Cyan added determined. “But what about the shield?” Saffron wondered. “Try to stop the wind.” Cyan winked and Azure nodded. “It sounds like a plan, let’s do this!” Azure shouted determined and hold one of her hands out, hoping that something might happen. And it did, she created five separate spheres of water and placed them towards the five candles. Then, Guadian Angel Cyan used a variant of her Green Circle attack to empower the spheres of water with the power of wind. Then, she stepped behind one of the spheres and kicked the attack towards one of the candles. Like she suggested it, the sphere went through the wall and extinguished the targeted candle. “Nice shot!” Crimson shouted excited. “I want to shoot the next!” And following that, each of the candles have been extinguished one after another. Then, the swallowing dark atmosphere around the girls, as well as the gigantic candles disappeared. “Let’s go looking for the Katahowa! I can feel the power of the colors being drain.” Sienna said in a quite bossy tone. “Let’s follow the colorless spaces. We should be able to find it like that.” Saffron agreed and pointed at a colorless spot behind the Feather Castle. “I see. They have broken through the barrier.” Hollow muttered as he felt the spell bring broken. He was standing on top of the highest tower of the Feather Castle and looked down to the Blue Moon Park. “Even if it was a simple human’s spell. You took way too long to get out of it.” He added unimpressed. “You are letting me down.” He sighed and looked at the Katahowa. “It doesn’t matter if you defeat now. All I need is the power of darkness.” Hollow muttered. “With it, I will be able to defeat you. And even if I won’t get this far – which is very unlikely – one of the others will take the fortune of darkness and turn it into great darkness.” He added and disappeared just as the girls had found the Katahowa that was spreading the darkness around the town. “There it is!” Guardian Angel Cyan shouted and pointed at the Katahowa. “It is spreading darkness fast!” Sienna shouted. “I will stop it! Take that opportunity to restore the power of colors!” Whitney shouted and then she shouted, “Shake, wisdom colored spark! Feel, White Freeze!”, which froze the Katahowa, as well as the darkness. “I got it!” Crimson shouted and nodded at herself. She then held her right hand at her shoulder and shouted, “Divide! Vigorous hot cutting blade!” then, her hand started to glow, and the glow turned into a flame. As soon as the flame lit up, she moved forwards and shouted, “Burm, Red Strike!”. The fiery attack hit the Katahowa and purifies it at the same time. Then, all the colors it has already consumed was released again and leaves started falling down from the trees around them. Along with the red, brown, orange and yellow leaves, a yellow Rainbow Tear landed on the ground. Cyan approached it and grabbed it. “Do you have the Rainbow Pact with you?” She wondered, looking at Crimson. “Yes, in my bag. It should be at the Park.” Crimson nodded. “You left the bag all alone?! Are you serious?!” Sienna shouted nervous. “Ah! Don’t shout the me like that! It was not my fault we have been attacked!” Crimson replied a and sounded little pouty. “Let’s go get it!” Saffron said and pushed the two to get to back to the Park. The three started running, and waved at the others. “See you tomorrow!” They shouted. “Well, it has been a good day, hasn’t it?” Emerald wondered, as she looked at Diamond. “A little chaotic, but else, I guess…” Diamond mumbled. “If you want to talk. You can, you know that.” Emerald said calmly. “Hm, not today.” Diamond mumbled and looked at the clouds. ENDING Category:Transcripts